


【KK】忠犬王爷小王妃5

by tzkcxy



Category: KKH - Fandom, KKL
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzkcxy/pseuds/tzkcxy
Summary: *王爷51X王妃244 爽文向傻白甜*为爱妻亲自下场手撕白莲绿茶婊的小王爷与被宠上天的小王妃*时代为架空/每章都有车/想到哪写哪！





	【KK】忠犬王爷小王妃5

Chapter 新婚之夜倒是……（第一次的车w）  
盼星星盼月亮，光一终于盼到了可以把刚迎回王府的这一天。  
这天刚被摆弄着一大早就忙着忙那，洗澡就洗了好几遍，浑身上下给清理得溜光水滑白嫩可口，然后又穿上了一层又一层的礼服，整个人打扮得像个移动的展示架似的。  
尤其是他的头冠，整个就一金碧辉煌，上面镶嵌着的宝石差点没让服侍的一干人等晃瞎了眼，刚见了也呆了一呆，他甚至怀疑要不是自己身份不对，光一都能把这顶喜冠搞得比皇后品级还奢华……呸呸呸，那只是他疼爱自己的证据而已，嗯，光一是很乖的可没有什么乱七八糟的心思。  
这样想着刚心中甜蜜，忍不住面色也红晕了几分，看得身旁帮他装扮的女官们又是羡慕又是嫉妒，只恨自己不是刚带来的家生丫鬟，不然就可以跟着一同嫁去王府了……  
男男成婚在本朝并不少见，不过男王妃还是很罕见的。按照礼仪光一要骑着马去引刚坐的肩辇一路回王府的，但是他觉得那是对待女人的套路，所以干脆将人先牵出来随后扶上自己的马，而自己则牵着马在前面步行。  
围观的人从贵族到百姓都惊呆了。  
光一可不管自己屈尊降贵会带来多么大的影响，刚是他认定了的伴侣，自然就是捧在心尖尖上的宝贝，自己牵马算什么，要不是怕太过惊世骇俗，光一都想亲自扛肩车把他一路扛回王府。  
“王爷，您此举恐怕有些不妥吧？”  
果然还是有不和谐的声音出现了，光一一扭脸就看到围观的队伍里面站着几个老学究，但是他今天办喜事，也不想跟这几个人过多计较，随口丢下一句“本王乐意！”就忽略掉他们铁青的脸色美滋滋地继续前行。  
他满心欢喜地带着刚回了王府，当今也出来观礼，无疑给了他一个巨大的面子。但是应酬之类的事宜光一根本没有放在心上，他现在抓心挠肝的想把所有人都赶走然后回屋酱酱酿酿去！  
当今看出他心急了，心情很好地欣赏了一下平时不多见的炸毛光一，这才为他做了一回主，让客人们都散了，光一这才有空回房去找他新上任的亲亲小王妃。  
虽然说刚是男孩子，但是也紧守着礼仪呆在光一的床上没有到处乱走。他以为按照自家大哥结婚的经验来看光一至少得半夜才能回来，却没想到傍晚时分他就美滋滋地进了房。  
“去抬点热水来给王妃沐浴。”光一板着脸吩咐了一声，“再按我之前说的制一桌晚膳过来。去吧。”就这样遣散了所有的下人，门关上的瞬间他就变出一脸傻笑凑到了床边，先搂着刚的脖子亲昵地蹭蹭他的额头腻歪地撒娇起来，“我回来了！有没有想我？”  
刚实在害羞，不好意思地点点头。光一坐到他身边在颈间深深地嗅了嗅，一边嗅一边感慨道：“你今天好香哦！”  
“是……是他们给我擦的东西……嗯……”刚脸红得快要滴出血了，他轻轻推着光一的脑袋小声求饶道，“别，别现在……”  
“我知道，给我抱抱……”  
两个人安静下来，光一静静地环抱着他，原本以为到了这一天自己会兴奋得找不到北，但是见到刚乖乖等待自己的那一刻，他反而平静了下来。  
从此以后就是他们两个人相守了。他真真正正地成了自己命中的另一半……  
不一会儿热水就抬来了，刚不好意思地避到屏风后面去洗澡，而光一则催促着赶紧让人上菜，这一天下来刚还没吃东西呢，肯定饿坏了。  
不一会儿就听到里面有水声响起，光一瞥了一眼屏风后面映出的纤细的人影，没出息地立刻捂住了鼻子：虽然真格地见过好多次了，但是这样朦朦胧胧地反而更有感觉诶……  
换好了舒适的寝衣，刚双颊透着红晕擦着头发走了出来，光一赶忙迎上去，帮他好好地拭去了发梢的水分，然后邀功似的将人领到了桌边坐下：那一桌子菜全都是刚爱吃的。  
刚心里也十分感动，这么多天相处下来，他和光一早就对一同进餐很熟悉了，只不过现在又添了一层甜蜜。两人有说有笑地一起吃了东西，光一拿来一件厚实的斗篷给刚裹上，随后牵着他的手去院里散步消食。  
光一的王府很大，现在他和刚住的都是正院，应该住侧室和侍妾的偏院大部分都是空的，现在里面唯一住的一个人是皇后赐给他的使女，但是光一没碰过，也跟她说开了，等着过两年就让她自己挑个满意的夫婿、赐她一些嫁妆让她出府。那姑娘也是个懂事的，所以平时一直待在自己院子里，轻易不会出来。  
但是光一这个时候带着刚出来消食，走向的就是她的院子。  
刚在路上就察觉到了不对，他看出自己踏进的是一个女人的院子，于是小心地问：“王爷，这是怎么了？”  
“在王府直接叫我的名字。”光一不满地捏了捏刚的鼻尖，牵着他的手去了偏院，见到了那个女孩。  
刚心下一惊，因为这姑娘长得虽然不很艳丽，但是极有风韵，气质也好。难不成光一一直都在瞒着自己？  
虽然心中苦涩，但是刚也立刻宽慰自己道，光一好歹也应该有个自己的孩子，区区一个女人而已，只要他的心大半在自己这边，自己不介意他时不时地过来……  
这样想着想，刚却越发觉得委屈。实在是因为光一这些天把他哄得太好了，口口声声说着什么一直只有他一个，其实若是光一说实话，自己反而不会介意的……  
见他安安静静走在自己身旁，小嘴巴却撅得高高的，眉毛也微微蹙起来，这些天来光一也摸清楚了刚的小脾气，知道他是吃醋了，他也不立刻解释，只让那姑娘给自己行了礼，才把事情对刚说了清楚。  
“……就是这样的。皇兄跟我说，我还是放一个摆件在家里比较好，不然的话肯定还有好多人要给我送女人。嗯……如果你不信，可以让女官来检查一下她是不是干净。本来我想着过两年再把她嫁出去，但是你要是不愿意，那么过两天咱们就将人处理了。”  
刚这才明白自己是误会了光一，羞愧地连忙摆手：“没关系的，之前怎么样就还怎么样吧！嗯……不如把她提为侧室吧？”  
“傻瓜！”光一笑着伸手掐了一下他的脸颊，“侧室还怎么放出府？你要是心软，等着将来就多给她点嫁妆也就是了。”  
女孩子也是非常规矩地一直在听，听到这里才稳稳地行了大礼低声道：“谢过王妃殿下垂爱。”  
刚见她从头到尾都没正眼看光一一眼，突然觉得有点好笑，但是至此侧院之行已经可以结束了，两人又散步回了自己的房间。  
“没有不舒服吧？”光一一边为刚解开斗篷放到一旁一边小声问，“我可是把我的老底都交给你啦！”  
“嗯~没有。”刚主动地靠过去搂着他，脸上一直盈满了幸福的笑。光一亲亲他的额头，随后牵着他的手将人带到床边，吹了床头的蜡烛只留下桌上一盏，这样的程度刚好可以让光一能够看清楚身下可口的美味，也不会让刚太害羞。  
\--------------------开个温柔的小车车~--------------------  
两人互相为对方除去了衣物，光一揽着刚的肩膀将人温柔地放到在床上，随手从枕头底下掏出一瓶药膏。  
因为知道跟他亲热要用到后面，所以一定要勤加保养、温柔仔细，这几天光一都一直在用手指帮刚做准备，让他逐渐适应了后面插入东西的感觉。前四五天都是一根手指，这几天逐渐变成了两根……  
就算刚再害羞也没办法，只能任他撩拨，倒是光一憋了一肚子火，看在眼里却吃不到，每天最多只能顶着蹭蹭……所以今天一定要吃个大的！  
嗯当然，这只是他的美好愿望。  
光一像之前一样，先仔仔细细地在手指上涂抹了药膏，然后分开刚的腿一边在他腿根连连亲吻一边触摸着紧缩的穴口。  
刚才洗澡的时候，刚也偷偷地帮自己清理了一下那里，所以这时候含住光一的指尖是一点都不费力。  
“看样子你已经适应了？”光一低笑着亲亲他泛红的囊袋，刚小声“嗯”了一下立刻夹紧了腿，却正好把光一的脑袋给夹在了中间。  
“这么心急？”光一不紧不慢地就着润滑的药膏抽送着手指。刚身体里稍微有些热，膏体已经化成了滑溜溜的水液，借着这些润滑光一又加入了第二根手指。  
“嗯……”刚偏头紧紧闭着眼睛咬住了手指。两根还是略有些难受，不过不是很痛，他试着放松了一下肌肉，紧窄的穴肉夹着光一的手指蠕动着，勾得他浑身一片发烫。  
光一开始心急了，他用力掐了一把自己的大腿——这些天大腿已经被他掐青了一大片了——强忍着欲望继续慢慢地帮他扩张，两根手指微微张开，想让穴口的肌肉适应更粗的插入感。  
不知道是不是因为今天光一用的药膏跟平时不同，刚感觉到下腹已经燃起了一把火，酸酸软软地如同被小虫子啃咬一般痒，痒得他心慌得要命，抓着床单用力舒展着身体。光一的手指可以缓解他的痒，但是他动作太过轻柔，根本就没有办法缓解深处的那股渴望。  
想要更大的东西用力插进来……  
刚也不知道自己怎么了，他有些慌乱地拽住了光一的手用力拉了拉，黑葡萄似的眼睛泛起了略带情欲的迷蒙水色：“光一，光一你……今天的药膏，是不是怪怪的？我变得好怪……”  
“嗯？这个啊。”光一笑着抽出手指起身伏到他身上，一边亲吻着他红润的脸颊一边说，“这是我新配的，有些松弛肌肉的成分。嗯……也有一些……”他凑到刚耳边，连连吻着他小巧的耳垂悄声道，“能够让你更热情的东西。”  
“你……你给我下药！”刚委屈极了，他抓着光一的手臂控诉道，“只我自己还不能满足你么？”  
“不是的Tsuyo，你误会了！”光一见心上人委屈立刻捧着他的脸颊烙下无数亲吻，一边亲他一边解释道，“只是微量，一点点而已，而且也不是你想的那种不干净的药，只会让你不觉得那么痛，我真的怕弄痛你，今天是第一夜……你不喜欢的话，我们以后再不用了，好不好？”  
“嗯……好……你说的……”刚也没有过多纠缠，他揽着光一的脖子摇晃着腰去贴他的身体，“痒……”  
光一用力咽了口口水，试探着说：“那，那我进去了？”  
“嗯……”  
酸软麻痒的穴肉被寸寸挤开，刚难耐地呻吟着圈紧了光一的脖子，有些细碎的痛感传来，但更多的是搔到痒处的满足。他迷恋地嗅着光一的味道气息，主动放松着肌肉迎接他一点点地将自己填满。  
光一硬憋着一口气插到了最里面，然后就僵着身体不敢动了。真正进入之后感受到的快感让他头皮一阵阵发麻，刚又紧又热地包裹着他带来的竟然是他从来都没能想到的巨大快感，后面还连连蠕动包着他揉来捏去的，那销魂的滋味让他觉得自己再动一动绝对就射了……  
那就太丢脸了！  
“先适应一下。”他轻飘飘地说了句话之后，转移注意力似的连连吻着刚的脸颊。  
“唔……不是很痛……”刚却因为光一给他上的药膏的原因，有些不满地再次收缩了一下下面的肌肉，摇动着腰身主动去贴着光一画圈子磨蹭起来，“动一动嘛！”  
“嗯啊~不、嗯~~”  
光一听着自己很没出息的低吟脸红到快要爆炸，但是快感不断升腾让他控制不住自己的动作，提腰在那片紧致湿润当中用力插捣，在令他头皮发麻的愉悦中十来下之后就控制不住喷射出来。  
感受到光一伏在自己身上不动了，刚疑惑地“咦”了一声，没有过多考虑就惊讶地问：“这、这就射了？”  
顿时光一羞愤欲死，但是他又不舍得冲着刚发脾气，只恨自己没出息丢了脸，但刚很快就反应过来，他一用力翻身把光一按在床上，伏在他身上捧着他的脸颊，先温柔地亲亲他朝下撇着的嘴巴，见他没精打采地看向自己才暗笑着说：“我知道光一很能干啦！只是今天、嗯……”他有些不好意思的把头埋进光一肩窝，闷闷地继续说，“今天、太激动了，才……才那样的。我知道的。”  
听到了爱人的体贴安慰，光一立刻就好受多了，他搂着刚热乎乎的身子愧疚地说：“抱歉啊，我……唔……”  
刚不想听光一对他道歉，所以干脆堵了他的嘴。这是他第一次这样主动热情地去亲吻他，勾开唇齿侵入口腔，刚有些笨拙的在光一口中翻搅着，光一心头火热，忍不住引导着他将亲吻变得越发缠绵，两人重新翻滚到了床榻里侧。  
“休息一会儿再继续。”光一抱着刚滚了一圈又把他压在了床上，他温柔地笑着拨弄他的头发，深深地凝视着那双漂亮的眼睛，刚被他看得有些不好意思，却仍然忍着害羞与他对视。目光交缠之间两人脸上的微笑逐渐扩大，仿佛心已经无限接近地贴在了一起，一种更加亲密的感觉将他们包裹起来，光一迷恋地抚摸着刚的脸颊和耳朵，歪头在他脸侧烙下了一连串的亲吻。  
刚嘻嘻地笑着，这些日子他被光一捧在心尖上宠着哄着渐渐地也找回了一些自己原本的性格，明显变得开朗顽皮了一些，时不时地还会冒出小恶魔的特质来逗逗光一。比如……现在。  
“唔……？”  
光一猛地感觉到刚似乎在主动地……主动地收缩后面，缓慢却清晰的被吸吮套弄的感触源源不断地传来，他原本就想再战，这时更是被刺激得头皮发麻，不禁眯起眼睛来仔细审视着身下压着的这孩子。  
原本软糯可爱白团子似的无辜又无害的男孩，怎么就突然被注入了芝麻馅呢？  
刚被他看着也没什么心虚的，一边摇晃着屁股打着圈子往他胯下磨蹭一边装作什么都没有发生的样子好奇地看着他，仿佛在无声的问：怎么了？  
“小坏蛋！”光一捏着他的下巴用力吻上，抬腰抽出一点又狠狠地一插到底。他吞下了刚出口的惊呼，借机入侵到了口腔勾着他的舌头翻搅缠绵在了一起。  
刚被他忽然的进攻顶得心脏忽悠地发飘了一下，脑子里面“唰”地略过了一片轻响，整个腰间又暖又酥，他想要呻吟但是嘴巴被光一堵住，只能发出些许轻微的呜咽声来。  
终于完成了梦寐以求的事情，光一心脏狂跳着又用力在自己大腿上掐了一把。他还记得上一次自己把刚弄疼了的事情，现在可不能太过乱来，至少第一次一定要给他一个温柔完美的回忆。  
……呃，刚才早射的那一次大概不算吧……  
闪念间光一已经略略平静了一些，他放开了刚的小嘴巴想要听他蜜似的叫唤，一手抓住了他举在枕头边无力蜷缩着的手，与他十指紧扣，刚无力地弯了弯手指没有能紧握住他，因为现在全身上下都被酸软的感觉浸透了，他只能拧着眉头，在低哼声中随着光一缓慢的动作摇摆。  
“嗯啊~光一……那、那里舒服！~~那里啊、呜~”  
刚诚实地要求着更多快感，他迷醉地享受着光一的一次次挺进，被填满的饱胀感让他无比地安心。  
光一总能让他安心。就好像他是他最后的、也是最坚实的避风港，就算全世界、就算所有人都站在他的对立面，他最后能够拥有的依然有光一。  
“我早就……嗯~早就想这样了……”刚圈着光一的脖子，用力将他拉下，凑到他耳边断断续续地说，“早想、把自己给你……是你的……”  
光一听了精神大振，他一边享受着紧致的快感一边亲吻着刚的鼻尖，恋爱地抚摸着他的脸颊低哑地说：“最重要的事情一定要留在最重要的时候啊……今天是我们的好日子。今天……”  
“嗯~”  
酸麻的快慰伴着动人的情话将两人紧紧缠绕，刚急迫地吻着光一的嘴唇，他的身体渴求着他，他的心也在渴求着他，不仅仅在这一时。  
“你里面……好舒服！”  
最简单直白的感叹让刚浑身更加滚烫，他愉悦地呻吟着抬腿钩住了光一的腰，极尽所能地吮裹着他，扭动着腰极默契地和着他的动作寻找着最销魂的愉悦，只仿佛这并不是他们的第一次，只仿佛他们已经缠绵过了上百次……  
“呜……呜嗯~~啊~~”  
光一听着他越来越娇软颤抖的呻吟，一边用他昂扬炙热的性器钻磨着那酥酥颤颤的软肉一边低头看了看，在他泛着粉色的小腹上面歪着肿胀紫红的性器，濡湿晶亮的前端正随着自己顶弄的动作一股一股地涌出乳白色来。  
“舒服……舒服~~光一！~~呜……蹭蹭~啊嗯！~”  
刚体会到了极乐的快感，一波一波的愉悦如海浪般将他整个人吞噬，他绷紧了肌肉整个人都缠在了光一身上，急迫地吮咬着他的唇瓣。光一被他骤然变紧的后穴缠得浑身一颤，舒爽地低吟着深深刺入那些软嫩之间挤开层层堆叠，略带蛮横地侵略着他。  
发麻的感觉再次袭上脊背，光一一边用呻吟纾解着想射的欲望想要坚持得再久一点，但是刚被欲望控制着在他后腰胡乱地抓挠，光一从未发觉自己竟然有如此多的敏感处，在刚无意间用力戳到他的腰窝的时候，就如同电流涌动一般，他浑身上下剧烈地激灵了一下，所有快感瞬间被酸麻的刺激顶到了巅峰，他不受控制地嘶声呻吟着快速顶弄了几下用力吻住刚的嘴唇，在他令人着迷的身体里面喷射而出。  
两人都紧绷着肌肉相拥在一起，过了半晌才同时放松下来，光一伏在刚身上剧烈地喘息着，他随意抹了一把额前的汗，略略撑起身体看向了刚。  
他深陷在蓬松柔软的枕头里面，脸颊绯红布满了细汗，眼角还带着湿漉漉的泪痕，小巧可爱的嘴巴已经被自己咬肿了起来，这时候正半张着喷吐着热乎乎的吐息。  
光一忍不住再次吻住了他。  
“嗯……~”刚全身都像浸了蜜似的，他娇软无力地哼哼了两声，这次光一吻得依旧非常缠绵，却比之刚才少了一些情欲滋味。两个人动情地渴求着对方的味道，肢体交缠在一起缓慢地、甜蜜地轻柔磨蹭着彼此，光一吻到觉得刚的嘴唇都开始发烫了才停下来，又分开一些仔仔细细地端详他心爱的小王妃。  
刚被他看着，很奇异地没有感觉到害羞，只有满心快要溢出来的甜蜜。他搂着光一的脖子眨眨眼睛，又仰头去吻他。嘴唇如同嬉戏一般相互轻啄着，接吻间缠绕着两人低沉甜蜜的轻笑，最后亲密地蹭着彼此的鼻尖，刚却撅起了嘴巴一副受了委屈的模样。  
光一一见心疼得立刻慌了起来，连忙追问：“怎么了Tsuyo？怎么不开心了？哪里不舒服吗？我现在就出来……”“不！”刚立刻紧紧地勾住了他想要远离的腰臀，圈着他的脖子不乐意地撒娇道，“你都不亲我的！”  
“嗯？”光一抚摸着他的头发好笑地亲亲他的鼻尖，“我哪里没有亲你了？刚才不是一直在亲吗？”  
“那……那都是我亲你，不算数的！”  
刚耍起了小脾气，却让光一越发地将他疼到了心坎里，连忙响应了心爱的小王妃的要求，主动又郑重地吻上了他的嘴唇。  
刚满足地哼哼了两声，胸口的热流持续涌动着，在高潮的余韵中他不禁又怀念起了刚刚那些刺激的快感，忍不住摇晃着屁股又缠着光一用下面那张小嘴很是吮了他几下。  
“唔……”光一被他夹得头皮发麻，反复做了几次吞咽的动作无奈地顶上了他的额头问，“还想要？”  
“要不够你啊……”刚喃喃着用自己秀挺的鼻尖去蹭光一，小动物似的反复磨蹭了两下之后，又调整了姿势忽的两腿全部攀上了光一的腰，又软又甜地看着他求道，“还没把我填满呢……不继续吗？”  
“想让你家王爷精尽人亡吗？唔……”光一虽然也在考虑着身体保养的问题，但是眼瞧着他可爱的小爱人一而再再而三地引诱着他，初经人事的刚已经无师自通地懂得了怎样释放自己那勾人心魄的诱惑力，早已爱他爱到骨子里的光一根本无法抗拒。  
想做的话当然不成问题，两人刚才缠绵的亲吻和甜蜜已经给了他足够的时间重振雄风，光一见刚如此渴求着自己，欣喜地开始了第三次缠绵。  
刚倒不是完全因为贪欢，只是在刚刚那无边的快感中，身边的所有仿佛都已经变成了虚无，而光一则是他能够抓住的唯一真实，那种安心感比身体上的欢愉更加令他着迷上瘾、无法自拔。  
光一似乎改变了策略，他只找准了刚的敏感处来回进进出出地顶磨，用他长翘的性器顶端怒张的肉棱去刮蹭那一小块软肉，直磨得刚不断涌着泪水似嗔似喜地哭叫连连。他的嗓子早就叫的哑了，沙沙的饱浸了浓重的情欲淫靡听得光一心头发颤，又挤进了最里面就着自己射出的精液捣弄着那片粘湿，专门往深处或者敏感的地方顶磨。  
他发现了，跟自己获得快感比起来，他更加喜欢把刚伺候得爽到哭出来。  
刚早已分不清自己身处现实还是深陷情欲的沼泽，他只知道用力抱着光一，只要自己还能抓住光一，不论怎样胡闹都不会有事。  
光一拱起身子吸住了他肿大的乳首用力地啃咬，刚尖叫着挺起了胸主动地将自己送到他口中，欢喜又急迫地连连哭喊：“舒服！~~呜嗯舒、啊……！！光一~~快、还要~~还要！！”  
眼看他的理智已经彻底被快感占据，光一也就不再多想，专心地伺候着两颗急需爱抚的果实，将它们啃咬舔弄得几乎破了皮才松了口，刚已经把身下的床单扯得不成样子，而且后穴也再无力主动去夹吸自己，光一并没有觉得怎样，因为刚不管怎么样都是第一天开荤，后面紧的要命，这时候失去了力气却变得越发柔软想要让人更狠地欺负那儿了……  
刚的样子有些惨，他双眼大大地张着却涣散了聚焦仿佛在看着某个虚幻的世界，有被光一逼出来的眼泪不断顺着眼角滑落，看得他又是心疼又是兴奋。莹白的肌肤上面错落有致地点缀着光一啃出来的淡红色，胸口挺立着的乳首紫涨发烫，还有他的小腹已经被涌出来的精液腺液湿的一塌糊涂……  
“小坏蛋……是谁缠着我说还要的？嗯？”光一一边加快了速度磨蹭着他的敏感点一边气喘吁吁地啃咬着他的耳朵，果然又听见忽然拔高的呻吟，刚无力地扭动着腰肢用腿磨蹭他的腰侧，在极乐的欲海中放肆地呻吟着，口里还在喃喃着：“要、光一……要……”  
光一明白他这个时候已经没有办法清醒的给自己回答，于是专心致志地在他里面辛勤耕耘。他沉重的呼吸和低哼与刚黏软颤抖的哭吟交织在一起，让守在外面的人听了全部满脸血红鼻腔发热，虽然他们都站得远，但是无奈屋里的两个人这次做的太放肆，声音挡都挡不住，只让那些小厮长随尴尬地捂住了胯下女官婢子垂头夹紧了双腿……  
又闹了约么两刻钟的时间，屋子里面终于安静了下来，不一会儿就听到光一哑着嗓子叫外面抬热水进去。  
送水的时候有人大着胆子往床上看去，却见床帘帐幔都掩着，却仍能影影绰绰地看到里面两个人依旧缠绵交叠在一起的身影。也传来了低低地说话声，还有他们新任小王妃黏软无力的撒娇埋怨，实在是甜到了人心坎里，只是那么隐约听了一耳朵都觉得心头发颤。  
这时候刚已经微微清醒了，正不乐意的用拳头往光一肩膀上招呼。不过当然，他现在没什么力气，砸了就跟撒娇一样，还被光一抓住了手拉到唇边柔情蜜意地反复亲吻。  
“你欺负人！”刚羞恼地收回手捂住了发胀的小腹，“我、我说要你就给？我说还要呢？”  
“那就继续啊。”光一说着真的抬腰就顶，刚忙不迭推拒着他的肩膀求饶道：“好光一、好王爷我错了，我错了！呜……~受不住、不要了！”  
看着刚可怜兮兮地冲自己求饶，光一心里爽快极了，大方地点点头亲亲他红扑扑的脸颊：“好啦，我们要去洗澡喽，我先帮你上点药……”  
说着他伸长手臂拿过一块帕子，小心地抬起刚的腰臀垫在他身下，这才把性器慢慢地、轻柔地抽出来。  
“嗯~要、出来了……啊……”  
后穴里填满的精液一股脑的从红肿大张的后穴内涌了出来，一注一注地淌到了垫好的锦帕上面，光一温柔地帮他揉着肚子，随后伸进了食指轻柔地探了探，把里面残留的一些给刮出了一部分。  
而刚早就害羞得紧紧捂住了脸。  
光一小心地收好了帕子之后，将刚抱起来去了热水那边，先探了探水温，因为刚才两人又说了一阵话，所以温度也没有那么滚烫了，于是在水里光一又是帮他清理又是帮他按摩的，而刚也终于感受到李疲惫，靠在光一怀中任他摆弄昏昏欲睡。  
外面自然是有女官带着小丫头迅速且无声地帮两人整理好了床榻。光一知道外面有人却也不在意，搂着刚的脖子一下下啄他的嘴唇。  
热水浸得身体十分舒畅，光一一时心动，悄悄在刚耳边说：“这次成婚皇兄还赐了我一个温泉庄子，什么时候咱们去那边泡泡好不好？”  
“温泉？”刚迷迷糊糊地靠在他肩膀上，口齿不清地嘟囔，“是那种……水不会冷的？”  
“嗯。”光一搂着他，撩着水帮他洗洗脖子后面汗湿的地方，心里却已经想好了十来种可以在温泉里玩的花样。  
还不许他们新婚夫夫好好甜一甜闹一闹么！  
听着外面已经整理好了，光一很轻快地帮刚打点好了一切，又将他捞出来仔细地擦干了身子，拿布巾把湿润的头发包起来之后将他抱回床上，找出药膏来小心翼翼地用食指沾了送进有些红肿的后穴中，四处探着揉化了才拔出来，如此反复了几次之后，光一才终于放下心来坐在床上伸了个懒腰准备睡觉。  
刚早就被他揉醒了，眨巴着眼睛看着光一伸懒腰，不自觉甜蜜地笑起来。光一见他睁了眼，连忙躺到他身边将人揽进怀里亲亲额头：“没有哪里不舒服吧？”  
“没有，后面也凉凉的……没事……”刚枕在他手臂上，主动揽了他的腰，又亲亲他笑着的嘴巴，“睡觉吗？”  
“睡。”光一隔着布巾揉揉他的脑袋，帮他把布巾解开之后手指梳理了一下他的头发，觉得水分差不多都被吸走了，这才放心地帮他掖好了被子。  
刚安心地闭上眼睛，睡意上涌，他打了个呵欠小声问：“你永远不会放开我的……对不对光一？”  
“当然。”光一安稳地靠着他轻柔却郑重地回应道，“你也不要放开我。”  
“不会的……”  
刚这些日子以来早就习惯了跟光一相拥入眠，虽然换了个环境却也无比安心，再加上折腾的累了，很快就昏睡过去。他睡觉还是很老实的，只时不时会不怎么安稳地抽动一下手脚，或者下意识磨蹭光一两下，那让光一觉得自己像是养了一只什么小动物似的，而且是直接养在自己心里边。他满足地笑起来。  
从今以后他们就是要同行一生的伴侣了。


End file.
